Make You Think it's Between You and Me
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Kakyoin was always impressed by Jotaro and his ability to command a force as powerful as Star Platinum. But, apparently, the Stand is in more control than he originally thought. Rated M for a reason!


A/N: This is, essentially, a Jotaro/Kakyoin story, but there's some strong, sexual Star Platinum elements in here. I'm talkin' Stand's gettin' it on with people. If that's not your cup of tea, then please **do** take heed of this and leave now. Thank you! And if you stay and enjoy, then thank you again!

It's rated M for a _reason._ Please keep this in mind while you're reading.

* * *

**Make You Think it's Between You and Me**

* * *

The night was cold, the air floating through the bedroom only making it cooler. Kakyoin shivered harshly under the bed sheets, trying desperately to get warm. But even under four sheets, his body would not obey him, and he continued to shiver and shake, teeth threatening to clatter together if he weren't clenching them together so tightly.

He was determined to not wake up Jotaro. But, oh ... Jotaro! The thought hit him so obviously, he would've smacked himself on the forehead if he wasn't so fearful that the minute he reached his hand out of the sheets that it wouldn't be captured by frostbite.

He inched backwards, snuggling into the large, warm back of the man sleeping rather soundly next to him. He was warm, oh so warm to the touch. Kakyoin almost backed away instinctively, thinking he was going to wake the larger man with the icicle he was currently calling his own back. The man didn't stir, barely moved at the contact. In fact, he seemed to reciprocate and snuggled closer to Kakyoin as well.

It was bliss.

The smaller man began to drift into a dreamy state, his body finally warming up, the blankets beginning to feel cozy rather than like large slabs of ice.

It was at this moment, at the edge of his dream, that Kakyoin began to feel fingers moving lightly across his back, around his hips, over his stomach. The movement was almost ticklish, causing Kakyoin to smile inwardly to himself. The fingers continued to move lightly, gaining force and momentum as they went. Big, strong, adept fingers.

The lighter haired man hummed lightly to himself, finding one of the hands and intertwining his own fingers with the ones dancing across his skin.

"Hmm, Jotaro."

Kakyoin pushed himself closer to his lover, gripping the hands tightly as he moved. But something didn't feel quite right. No, this didn't feel like a chest ... or abs ...

Kakyoin turned in the bed quickly, eyes scanning the darkness to try and see who's hands had been roaming his body. Unless Jotaro had found a way to detach his hands from his body, there was no way they could be his.

His stare immediately fell upon a very stern face, only inches from his own. Where he expected to be seeing Jotaro's, in it's place, was his Stand's: Star Platinum.

Catching his breath, initial fear now leaving him through shallow breaths, Kakyoin laughed quietly, "O-oh, Star Platinum! You scared me."

The Stand held the same gaze, seeming to stare right into the pits of Kakyoin's soul. The silence that rose between them was awkward, to say the least. It wasn't until Star Platinum's eyes shot downward did Kakyoin realize he was still holding onto the powerful being's hand.

"Ah! Sorry about that," Kakyoin released the hand quickly, feeling more than just embarrassed, "I didn't realize I was st-"

But his sentence was cut off suddenly as the Stand recaptured his hands with his own, moving in closer to the young man. Kakyoin, for his part, could only sit and watch; watch as the Stand materialized fully, coming to rest completely in front of the man before him.

Star Platinum was a Stand to be envied, definitely. His power, his speed, his abilities. The way Jotaro could command such a force was admirable, to say the least. But how real, how ... very human he was. That was the element that was catching Kakyoin off guard at the moment.

And it wasn't until Star Platinum's body began leaning over his, pushing him into the bed, air escaping his lips, that Kakyoin even realized exactly what was happening.

"A-ah, no, Star Platinum! What are you doing?"

Kakyoin tried to move away from the man, but was held still. Not roughly or with force, just ... very confidently held there. It was so familiar, so similar to the way Jotaro held him.

The lighter haired man swallowed hard. He wasn't positively sure what was going on. Obviously, Star Platinum wasn't attacking him. And, surely, he couldn't be having sexual thoughts that were driving his actions.

Stands were entities indeed, but surely ... they were a complete extension of their user. But the way Star Platinum moved, so expertly, so very much like Jotaro ... surely the Stand had learned the proper movements and actions from the larger man still sleeping peacefully in bed, but it was going too far. Things weren't the same. It seemed like Star Platinum had intent in his actions.

And it wasn't until the stoic force ran his hands adeptly up Kakyoin's shirt to his nipples and squeezed them, twisted them passionately, did the smaller man fully began to grasp what was truly going on.

The moan that escaped his lips was sudden, uncontrollable. And before he could fully grasp the situation further, Kakyoin felt a pair of foreign lips on his neck; sucking, licking, teasing the Adam's apple and all the way down to the collar bone.

His eyes clenched together tightly as the hands continued their descent. Thumbs rubbing roughly over hip bones, around ribs, and down around the squirming man's thighs.

His pants were off. His shirt was nearly the same. When had this happened?

The cold air hit Kakyoin's penis forcefully, causing the man to shudder from both the cold and the sheer ecstasy of it all. Wrenching his eyes open, he looked straight into the eyes of Star Platinum who had stopped the assault on his neck to take the place of the fingers who had left his nipples so wanting and needing.

And though Kakyoin wanted to scream, he couldn't. What would be say? What did he _want_ to say? And why he wasn't calling his own Stand, the man had no idea.

Star Platinum's hand grabbed Kakyoin's throbbing member hard, passionately, stroking it immediately upon contact. He suppressed the moan threatening to tear from his lips, but just barely.

And while Star Platinum sucked and rubbed and stroked, the lighter haired man turned his head roughly to face Jotaro. Sometime during the last few minutes, the man had turned over. He was still asleep, eyes closed calmly, mouth opened slightly, breathing contently.

_'He has ... no idea,'_ Kakyoin thought to himself, squirming under Star Platinum's body which was now pressed firmly against his own.

The Stand worked his way, once again, down Kakyoin's body, coming to rest his head right above the man's aching erection, pre-cum forming rapidly.

"Ah, n-no ... Star Pla ...," but the words wouldn't come, he couldn't finish his sentence. The moment Star Platinum's mouth engulfed his dick, tongue swirling around every angle, Kakyoin knew his mouth would betray him.

He wanted to scream Jotaro's name, needed to. Not for help ... but passionately. Wanted to pull the man's hair, wanted to etch patterns into his back with his nails, wanted to watch him pound deeply into him, eyes closed and face flushed with want and need and desire.

And leaving his reservations behind, Kakyoin did just that. He grabbed Star Platinum's hair tightly between his fingers, letting a tiny moan escape as he did so. The Stand looked up for an instant, but Kakyoin couldn't read the expression in his eyes. Nor did he really care, for that matter.

He rocked steadily into Star Platinum's mouth, relishing every bit of it that he could. The sucking increased, causing the rocking to increase until Kakyoin was shamelessly humping the Stand's mouth, who for his part, stayed very quiet, very calm, but ... very commanding. It was exhilarating.

Kakyoin's throat was dry from breathing heavily into the air, trying with all his might to keep from screaming. But when he climaxed into Star Platinum's mouth ... all sense of reality was lost. Sounds, scents, feelings ... all was concentrated in one blissful explosion that caused the man's entire body to shudder.

He could feel the strong hands still firmly on his thighs, holding them, rubbing them lightly with their thumbs. And as his vision began to return to him, he began to realize he was no longer staring at the face of Star Platinum.

"Jo-Jotaro!"

The larger man smirked lightly down at the man recovering beneath him, a blush growing quickly over the lighter haired man's body.

"Hmm, I see Star Platinum was treating you well," Jotaro mused, running his lips lightly over all the areas his Stand had pulled and sucked and nibbled on. Shudders of excitement and embarrassment ran through Kakyoin's body; had Jotaro been awake this whole time?!

"Jotaro, I ... can explain ...!" the words once again ripped from his throat as his lover's fingers pushed into his entrance.

"No need," Jotaro's voice was rough as he spoke, sweat clinging heavily to his brow as he stroked his own erection, "I just need you to focus on me now, babe."

The larger man's fingers pushed in deeper, stroking Kakyoin's inner walls. It was pain mixed with the deepest pleasure, but Kakyoin wanted more. Needed more.

Kakyoin began to force himself down on Jotaro's strong fingers, wanting to feel everything he could. But his shoulders were yanked back suddenly, the large hands from earlier pulling him back.

It was Star Platinum; his face held firm as he gripped tightly onto Kakyoin's chest once again, fingers playing and teasing. Mouth nipping lightly at the man's earlobe.

But Jotaro wasn't about to be outdone, oh no.

Removing his fingers in place of his own throbbing member, the darker haired man thrust deeply into Kakyoin. Slow, at first, and then building a steady, deep rhythm as he went.

This time, Kakyoin didn't contain his scream. He moaned loudly into the air, body unable to process everything going on at once. His entire being was being undeniably pleasured from every angle. The pain subsided quickly, and all Kakyoin could think to do was match Jotaro's steady rhythm, meeting him for every thrust, calling his name louder each time.

Star Platinum's hands began to work faster, more fervently. Pulling on his nipples, rubbing his teeth along his neck. Jotaro's lips meet his own; mouth hot, tasting of sweat and cigarettes, breathing in his essence, which almost caused him to go over the edge as intense as it was.

Tongues battled as bodies shifted closer, more fully together. The body language of all three playing off one another, creating a perfect harmony. The two mouths separated with a pop; Kakyoin's final scream of pleasure encasing himself and Jotaro when he came all over his chest and the larger man's as well.

And when Kakyoin clenched around him, tightness swelling up over his own arousal, Jotaro could only give two or three more thrusts before he was completely spent himself, filling the smaller man beneath him.

After the initial bliss wore off, as Jotaro laid on Kakyoin's chest as the man pet his hair slowly, sweat and sex clinging to every muscle with precision, Kakyoin finally had the nerve to speak.

"Did you ... know the whole time?"

Jotaro said nothing as he laid peacefully against the man's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"Hey ... Jotaro? Don't ignore me! Jojo! Jo-WHOA!"

The larger man scooped up his lover into his arms, flipping their positions in the bed, stopping Kakyoin's question cleanly.

And then, smiling, "But he just likes you so much, my darling Kakyoin."

"Haha, you big pervert."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: It's too easy to think that these guys would "play around" with their Stands, if they had the chance. All in good fun, though! And hey, thanks for reading! Reviews are always super appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
